As a method to shoot (image) an entire circumference of an object, a method is known in which an object is shot while mechanically rotating a turntable, on which the object is placed at the center, at a constant angular velocity (Non-Patent Literature 1). In addition, an application program is also known in which a user is allowed to rotate an object displayed on a screen arbitrarily with use of the captured image data obtained in this manner (Non-Patent Literature 1).
In the application program disclosed in Non-Patent Literature 1, it is configured that, when a user slides a finger on a touch panel, a frame of the captured image data moves back and forth by a number based on the slide amount. As a result, the object is rotated by an angle based on the slide amount of the user, and thus the user can view the object from any direction. Such a technology enables a user, for example, to view a product from an arbitrary direction on a website where the product is sold.